


Dangerous Depths

by J_33



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Natasha's sick, Steve's a good mom, bare with me, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_33/pseuds/J_33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The closer you get to someone, the more facts you unravel about that person, that can make or break the friendship, or create something new...something more.  </p><p>or</p><p>Steve is trying really hard to be a good friend, but Natasha is stubborn, and neither of them know what they truly want, and both of them are too screwed up to see what's right in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)

“Nat, you’re sick.”

 

“I don’t get sick, _Steve_ ,” she said drawing his name out.

 

“Then please explain why you sneezed all over the quinjet controls on the way back from the mission in Istanbul,” Steve said, following her into the briefing room.

 

“Haven’t you ever heard of allergies,” Natasha said back defensively, sitting down at her usual spot at the round table.

 

“It’s the middle of December, Natasha; there’s not enough living tree’s outside to give anyone the sniffles,” he shot back.

 

“Can’t you just focus on the mission?” she asked quietly, as Fury walked in the room.

 

“Can’t you just accept the fact that you’re sick?” Steve whispered back.

 

Fury sat down, and cleared his throat, interrupting Steve and Natasha from their hushed conversation. He went on about the mission for a bit, and all the post op questions were discussed, but were put on hold every time Natasha coughed, or tried to stifle and cough, in the end making it much more disruptive.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Fury said, “Romanov, go home, and take tomorrow off. You’re no good to us sick.”

 

“Sir, I’m not--,” she started, but was stopped mid-sentence by Steve kicking her under the table.

 

“I’ll make sure she gets home safe,” Steve said in his ‘Captain America’ voice of authority and discipline, but Natasha rolled her eyes anyway.

 

***

 

“You know, I don’t need you to mother me. I’ve taken down guys twice my size, I’m pretty sure I can handle a cold,” she said, in the passenger seat of the SHIELD issued car, Steve was driving.

 

“Aha!” he exclaimed. “So you admit that you are sick,” he finished, earning a nudge from Natasha, which caused his grip on the steering wheel to slip, as he swerved into the next lane, before gaining control of the car once again.

 

The car behind them beeped its horn, and gave them a very interesting gesture with their middle finger. “If only they knew who they were flipping off,” Natasha said with a small chuckle. “You’re not a very good driver,” she stated.

 

“I’m used to driving things with two wheels, and not having someone push me while I’m trying to make it somewhere _alive_ ,” he said.

 

Natasha just shrugged her shoulders in response. She turned on the radio, and Marvin Gaye, _Ain’t No Mountain High Enough_ , blasted from the speakers. “We really need to update your music selection,” she said.

 

“Hey, I like this song, and you can talk to Sam with any further complaints about this music,” Steve said, pulling into her apartment parking lot.

 

She got out of the car, and was surprised when he got out too, but she didn’t say anything. Walking up the steps to her building, she spotted her neighbor, Anna, outside reading on her porch.

 

The older women waved to Natasha, and Natasha waved back. “Have a nice night,” she said before sneezing loudly.

 

“You too,” Anna said. “And get some rest, you look like you need it,” she finished with a small smile.

 

“I will,” Natasha said, unlocking her apartment door.

 

She walked inside and was greeted with a small ‘meow’ from the black cat in the corner of the living room.

 

“Liho this is Steve, Steve this is Liho,” she said.

 

“Is that your pet?” he asked.

 

“We’re just acquaintances,” Natasha stated, pouring some cat food into the dish on the floor.

 

Steve decided not to push the topic of a cat that she feeds and that lives in her apartment not being her pet, so he set down her bags, and got ready to leave. “Call me if you need anything,” he said, opening the front door.

 

“Don’t worry about me Steve, you’ll get wrinkles, and age is already not on your side,” she said, stifling a cough.

 

He shook his head, and laughed to himself. “Goodnight Nat,” he said.

 

“Night,” she said back, before he closed the door, and left.

 

Walking outside, Steve saw her neighbor still sitting on her porch. “You’re a friend of Natasha’s?” she asked.

 

“You could say that, but she would probably disagree,” Steve said with a smile.

 

Anna smiled back. “It’s nice to know she has more than just a cat to keep her company,” she said and paused. “I’d ask you to keep an eye out for her, but I know that she probably doesn’t need you to.”

 

“You’re right,” Steve said. “Most days I think I need her more then she needs me.”

 

The older women smiled to herself before getting up. “It’s getting late. Have a good night… May I ask you your name?”

 

“It’s Steve. Steve Rogers.”

 

“Well, have a good night Steve. Drive safe.”

 

“You too, thanks,” he said, and she went inside her apartment.

 

Steve walked back to his car, and swore he could hear a loud sneeze come from Natasha’s apartment, as he drove away.

 

***

 

Steve awoke from his deep sleep by his phone ringing. The clock read 7:46am.

 

“Rogers,” he answered into his phone, not bothering to check who was calling.

 

“I’m sick,” said the hoarse, tired voice of Natasha Romanov.

 

“I’ll be right over with some soup,” he said.

 

“Let’s both note that you came voluntarily,” she said.

 

“Most people would say thanks,” he stated, getting up.

 

“I’m not most people,” she said, and he heard the sound of her cough on the other end.

 

Yes, Natasha Romanov was anything but most people, but Steve liked it that way. Maybe he does need her more than she needs him, but the day spent giving her tissues, making her tea, taking away mission files, and getting her medicine for her fever, made Steve, just for a little while, believe that she needed him too.

 

He even swore that he heard her whisper and thanks, during her fever induced nap.

 

***

 

“I hope you don’t get your cat sick,” Steve said, while petting the black feline as it sat on his lap, on her couch.

 

“She’s not my pet,” Natasha argued back weakly.

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to keep this a one shot, or add more Steve/Nat moments. I haven't done a multi chapter fic in a while, so comment below what you think, and any ideas to do for future chapters, if there's anything that you want to see both angsty or fluff. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and follow my tumblr egg-of-Ultron, if you want;)


End file.
